A Litte Bit Less Than Perfect
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: Scarlet Longbottom's made some mistakes in her life. She was always the rebelious one.Now her life's been forever altered...because of one Scorpios Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, motto. This's just a little idea I've had. In my Role Playing Game for Harry Potter this is happening only there wasn't much time before the ..thing happened. So I thought I'd write a story. Please Review!:) **

**PS: I appologize for any spelling mistakes. For some reason the spell check is gone!:D (and I promise next chapter will be longer. It's the story)**

Hi. I don't know why I'm writing this because I've never been the writer-thats my twin sister, Jane. She's a Ravenclaw with grades to challenge even Rose Weasley's stats. But its not the right time or place to discuss Jane. I haven't even interduced myself, now, have I? Well, lets just try this again...

Hi. I'm Scarlet Longbottom daughter of Neville and Hannah Longbottom and sister of Jane and Justin Longbottom. I've made some mistakes in my life, you see. I've always been the rebelious one. I've been flurtaions. I've cut class-particulary my own dad's herbology class-and I've made out in the hallway outside my dad's office..it tends to irritate him.

All this parallels my twin sister. We both have the same long, brown curls and big brown eyes but we couldn't be more different. Jane is too smart for her own good. She practices spells in her spare time when she isn't studying or writing a paper. Oh, and here's the catcher. Jane absolutely dispises my boyfriend..but it's not quite time to talk about him yet.

Justin's a third year in Gryffindor. He's a great little guy, ya know? He's kind and sweet in a way most people wouldn't believe. He loves to read but not as obsessively as our sister. He's smart but not exessively like her, either. He's also extremely adorable. He has short, chopped brown hair and the same huge puppy dog brown eyes as my twin and I, but somehow he's just adorable...like a literal little puppy.

Now, ladies, this is what you've all been waiting for. Trust me, I know.

Mid semester in my sixth year I met the most amazing boy(now, be logical, we'd been going to Hogwarts together since first year but I only really MET him in sixth year) He is charming and kind. So, natuarally, I fell in love with him quickly and that caused us to spend all of our time together.

The only problem is that daddy didn't approve, well, nor did Jane to be frank..to be completely honest, I didn't either until I met him. I mean, he is a Malfoy after all. Scorpios Malfoy to be exact. Who knew a Malfoy could be such a beautiful, deep, funnny, charming and loving person? Not I. Believe me, not I.

Anyway, it was because of this meeting that my life was forever altered. I like to think in a good way...you tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola. Mi llamo Hannah. (my new kitten just turend off my computer...)**

"Alright." Mr. Zabini said from the front of our sixth year potions class. "I want Jane Longbottom with Rose Weasley up front." He annonced, patting a desk in the front of the room causing the whole group to groan. It was just like Mr. Zabini to put the two absolute smartest sixth years in a group together. It's just not fair. "Put a cork in it, class, or I'll take points from your houses!" He bellowed before glancing down at his list. "Now, Scarlet Longbottom and Scorpios Malfoy here." He said, patting the desk behind Jane and Rose before continuing with the rest of the class while I took the empty seat beside Scorpios.

"Hey." He said with a small smile, waving at me with his pencil before looking down at his book but he quickly did a double take. "Oh, what happened to little Scarlet Longbottom?"

I smiled coyly over at him, twirling my hair flurtatiously around my finger. "She grew up." I answered before smirking slightly up at him. "Whatever happened to little, baby faced Scorpios Malfoy?"

He laughed, mindlessly brushing his fingers through his locks. "Hm..well, he grew up to be the chizled god in front of you." He annonced with a happy smile.

"Oh, did he now?" I ask, opening my book with a small grin as I flipped through the pages.

"Sure did." He told her, laughing with her.

I smiled slightly. "He also became very cocky."

"For good reason, no?" He asked, chuckling evily.

I laughed humorlessly. "I suppose."

"Shut it." Zabini said from the front, glaring across the room. If this guy hated teenagers so much, why did he become a teacher? "Turn to page 21 in your potions books. I want a perfect potion."

Scorpios smiled over at me. "You're in luck. I'm really good at potions." He told her with a grin.

"Are you, now?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows at him.

He nodded, flipping to page 21 as Zabini had told them. "Aw. This one's cute. The 'Babbling Beverage.'" He grinned over at her. "I've dabbled with this one. We'll be done in ten minutes. Tops."

"Malfoy!" Zabini yelled from his desk. "I hear too much talking!" He hissed, standing up to glare at them.

Scorpios chuckled before nodding. "Sorry, Mr. Zabini." He said with a small laugh. "We'll talk after class." He whispered with a smile.

* * *

><p>"So, Mr. Malfoy." I said with a small smile as we walked out of potions in a crowd of students. "Shouldn't you be hanging out with some Slytherin?" I asked with a smirk perched on my lips.<p>

He frowned, putting his hand over his heart. "Ow. That hurts." He said, exhaling loudly. "That really hurts. You've wounded me."

"Aw." I smirked, laughing a bit. "It wasn't meant to wound you."

He chuckled. "Yeah it did though." He said with a laugh.

"Sorry." I mumbled, smirking up at him.

He grinned. "You could make it up to me."

"How?" I asked with an innocent smile.

He smiled down at her. "Go on a date with me."

"I don't know about that." I answered, spectacle.

He tilted his head to the side. "Come on. You wounded me."

I grinned over at him. "Alright. I will." She said, giving up.

He grinned up at her. "Yay." He glanced around before smiling. "Yes...well, now, I'll go find some Slytherins to hang out with. I'll see you at 7." He said before turning to walk away.

"Um, where?" I asked, smiling a bit too widely. I shouldn't have agreed to this. I am a Longbottom. My dad would hate it..althoug doesn't it just make things more sweet? Jane would murder me if she found out..._hm... where is she? I could use some mad Jane right now._

He laughed, turning around from where he was a few feet away in the crowd. "Meet me in the Great Hall." He said over the crowd before winking and heading in the opposite direction.

I grinned, turning to walk the other way and ran straight into Jane who was frowning deeply at me. "What were you talking to Scorpios Malfoy about?" She asked with a sneer. The way she said his name made was like she was going to puke.

I smirked over at her. "You're a charming little witch, aren't you, Jane?" I asked with a little sneer of my own.

"Scarlet...what are you doing?" She asked, eyes wide with irritation.

I raised my eyebrows over at her. "I'm doing absolutely nothing. That is absurd."

She slapped the back of my head and I smirked. "Scarlet Longbottom, what were you doing with that Malfoy boy?" She practically yelled.

I laughed at her reaction. "He was my potions partner. We were just chatting."

"About?" She asked expectantly.

I rolled my eyes at her. "He asked me on a date."

She groaned. "That's what I was afraid of."

**Hey...yo. Review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. I am writing now...:)**

I stood in front of my trunk with a smile perched on my lips as my hands fumbled to find the silky green fabric of my favorite dress. It was a little green number with speghetti straps. It was simple and understated but adorable. I grinned, slipping the fabric over my head before quickly leaning down to grab my black leather jacket from the bottom of my trunk and pull it over my shoulders. I reached over to my bed and snagged my wand from it's place there before stashing it inside my little black handbag. I turned to give the mirror a grin while playfully tossing my brown curls over my shoulder and heading out the door.

I slipped from the room and down into the Hufflepuff common room. Luckily none of my fellow Hufflepuffs seemed to be in the room because it would be obvious I am going out with a Slytherin. Although I honestly don't care what they think about anything..oh, and really I just love this outfit with the green and black. It's cool together and I was pretty sure Scorpios could appreciate the fantastic way green and black go together. I walked out of the common room and slipped down the stairways with a sweet smile on my lips.

"Oh, my, Scarlet." Jane mumbled when she saw me step into the Great Hall. She stood from the Ravenclaw table and frowned at me. "Really?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I smirked, playfully brushing the hair from her eyes. "Really. Don't I look gorgeous?" I asked with a small smile at my sister.

Jane shook her head. "Yeah. Gorgeous." She said, rolling her eyes as she looked around before turning back to me. "You have fun." She said sarcastically before stepping away from me and back to her table.

"You look amazing." Scorpios said from behind me causing me to turn and look at him. He was standing behind her wearing black slacks and a green polo shirt obstructed by a sleek black leather jaket. His blonde hair draped over his grey eyes a bit and he himself looked amazing. It stuck me how matching we were.

I let out a shallow breath. "Thanks..you too." She said with a small smile.

"Your sister doesn't approve of me, does she?" He asked with a small smirk.

I shook my head. "Not at all."

"Exellent." He said, reaching out to take my hand. "Now, lets go."

I grinned at him. "Where are we going?" I asked with a little giggle.

He smirked, placing his hands over my face. "Now, Scar, where would the fun be in telling you?" He asked, snickering quietly to himself as he steered me through the castel until I felt a gentle breeze against my shoulder.

"Ugh! We're outside!" I shriked, biting my lip at the cold.

He chuckled. "Yes, well, it's a beautiful night." He commented before stearing me through the moist grass which I could feel through the toes of my black flip flops.

"You didn't tell me to dress for the outdoors." I responded with a smirk clearly audible in my voice as I said it.

He simply chuckled again. "You can borrow my jacket if you need it." He said with a grin still pulling me across the grass.

"Where are we going?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Sh!" He scolded, tugging my hand gently and setting me down on soft fabric. "Picknick." He whispered before kissing my cheek and plopping down beside me.

I smiled over at him. It was pretty out, simple twilight with a lamp hanging above our heads illuminating the small black blanket he'd streached out over the grass. "Huh. It's nice out here." I said with a smirk as he pulled a few sandwiches from the basket.

He laughed at her, nodding in the muted silence of the night. "I do my best." He said with a shrug.

"Your best is pretty good." I commented, smiling over at him.

He smirked over at her. "Oh, yeah." He said with an evil grin.

"What?" I asked, smirking back.

He chuckled. "We're matching." He commented with a dark laugh.

I nodded. "We are." I agreed, biting my lip as his hand pushed a long lock out of my face.

"I think thats a sign." He said, raising his eyebrow at me.

"Do you?" I asked, raising my eyebrow back at him.

He smirked, laughing as he fell back on the blanket. "I do."

"Fantastic." I answered, lying down beside him.

He smiled at me. "Wanna watch the stars with me?" He

"Sure." I said, grinning over at him.

He smiled. "Come here." He said, opening up his arms for me to cuddle onto his chest.

I grinned at him, cuddling up to his side. "You're warm." I mumbled into his chest with a smile.

"I try." He answered, grinning widely up at the stars. "It's a beautiful night."

* * *

><p>Scorpios smiled as he led me through the halls of Hogwarts until we stood in front of the doors to Hufflepuff Basemeant. "I had fun tonight." He said, pushing the hair back from my face.<p>

"As did I." I said, grinning up at him. "Let me make this simple for you." I told him with an evil grin.

He tilted his head to the side. "What?"

"Kiss me." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck with a sweet, innocent smile.

Scorpios chuckled. "Yes, ma'ma." He said before pressing his lips to mine for one long, blazing kiss.

I grinned at him. "Goodnight, Malfoy."

"'Night, Longbottom." He said with a smile. I smiled before pecking his cheek and disappearing through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS:) I'm writing chapter 4 now but first I've gotta say this... This is the day they leave for Christmas break:D**

**To all my good Role Players, I love you all. But mostly I love KimyPowerDark626. She's the awesome chica who plays Scorpios on my role playing game. She's awesome and rocksss:D So, this chapter is dedicated to her!**

A month passed and all I could do was think about Scorpios. His eyes were gorgeous and his hair always fell into those gorgeous eyes obstrucing my view and forcing me to push those locks from his eyes. He was just a little rebelious and just rebelious enough to like spending time making out in the hallway outside my dad's classroom or office. He's kind, sweet and loving. Mostly though...he is mine.

So, today as I lay in my bed, clinging to it's warmth I reflect sadly upon the fact that it is Christmas and I have to leave him. I tried desperately to get my dad to let me stay over the holiday but dad just growled saying, "Scarlet Marie Longbottom, why in the world would I let my sixteen year old daughter stay at Hogwarts over the holiday just to make out with her Malfoy boyfriend?" Alright I know it was a complete long shot that dad would let me stay here, but I had to try, right?

I stood silently in my room, packing my trunk unhappily while humming quietly. I tucked my last dress away into my trunk before slapping it closed and did a quick levatation spell before slipping silently from the room and Hufflepuff basemeant, heading for the Great Hall. She stepped silently up to the Slytherin table, placing a finger over her lips with a grin toward the little third year girl who was sitting in front of Scorpios. She had long, wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes while wearing tiny stud earings in her ears. She raised an eyebrow slightly but otherwise didn't make a move as she laughed at Scorpios' joke. I grinned, gently placing my hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" I asked with a grin.

Scorpios chuckled. "Caly?" He asked with a smirk perched on his lips. "Madeleine, is that Caly?" He asked the girl with a laugh as I grinned over his shoulder at her.

The girl, Madeleine, shook her head. "No, Scor, that's not Caly."

Scorpios laughed. "Hm...wait." He said, quickly pulling his legs up and spinning around in one graceful motion and looking at me. "Hello beautiful." He said, grinning widely at me.

"Hey." I said, smiling back at him. "I don't want to go home." I told him, pouting.

He nodded, leaning his head against my shoulder. "Nor do I." He said, standing up to smile down at me.

"Tell me not to go." I begged, reaching up to wrap my arms adoringly around his neck.

He smiled, chuckling under his breath. "I wish I could but I can't keep you from your family..plus I've been called to Malfoy Manner and will be heading off on the train in an hour just like you."

I pouted. "I wanna stay with you." I whined and he just laughed.

"Sweetheart, I'd also like to spend Christmas here with you but I won't be here. You might as well go home and be with your family." He smiled at her. "Though we could sit together on the train if you'd like." He suggested, pushing my hair from my eyes with a gentle smile.

I nodded. "I'd like that." I told him happily.

"Fantastic." He said, glancing over his shoulder before stepping away for a moment. "I've got to head down to Slytherin Dungeon to grab my things and I'll be back in a jif. Then we'll head to the train, alright?" He asked with a smile and I nodded. He grinned, kissing her forehead. "Stay here and I'll be back soon."

I smiled up at him. "Alright. I'll be at the Hufflepuff table." He nodded before slipping away quietly. I grinned to myself before waving at Madeleine before walking along to my table where I sat amunkst my fellow Hufflepuffs to wait for Scorpios.

* * *

><p>Soon enough Scorpios and I were sitting alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, watching as the snowy landscape slipped silently away as they drifted farther and farther away from Hogwarts. The sky was grey and the horizion was white. It was a simply beautiful thing to watch snuggled up with your boyfriend in the nice warm train. It was perfectly silent and the echoes of the younger kids running about and hexing each other throughout the train along with the teenagers talking in slow and steady rhythm like the train itself was only a backdrop to the sound of Scorpios's breathing.<p>

"Hm.." He mumbled against my hair, running his fingers through it and tugging gently at it.

"What?" I asked, tangling the fingers of his other hand with my own and playing with them as I watched snow drift from the sky.

He shrugged against my side and then kissed my cheek. "I dunno."

"It's beautiful." I commented, staring out the window at the outline of snow covered trees in the distance.

He shrugged again. "Eh, it's alright." He said with a little smirk.

"It's beautiful." I said with a little snirl, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Not in comparision." He said with a little laugh as he watched my expression melt from one of iritation to one of adoration.

"Aw." I said with a sweet smile, threading my arms around his waist. "You're amazing."

He chuckled. "Not so much." He answered, wrapping his arms around me too.

"You are." I argued, looking up at him through my eyelashes. He laughed, brushing my brown hair from my eyes before leaning down to place a gentle kiss on my lips. He cupped his hands around my face and I felt so warm as his lips pressed onto mine and I felt his body arching toward mine in the awkward position we were in. I smirked, slipping out of his arms to his dismay but I quickly sat back down in his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him another blazing kiss. I nuzzled my face into his neck and kissed it causing him to groan loudly, lolling his head back on the seat. I chuckled at the sound. "God, Scor. You're so primal." I commented, playing in his hair.

He smirked up at her. "Yeah...but you love it." He told me and I nodded.

"'Corse." I answered, slipping my hands slowly down his chest tauntingly. "It's really sexy."

He chuckled darkly, leaning down to kiss me again. "You're a little tease, Longbottom."

I laughed. "I try, Malfoy." I answered, playing with the hem on his shirt and kissing him sweetly.

"Scarlet Longbottom!" Someone shriked from the doorway and I jumped out of his lap. "What are you doing?" My twin sister yelled, glaring at us.

I shrugged. "Get a boyfriend, Jane." I suggested, seating myself beside Scorpios again and cuddling up to his arm.

Jane snarled. "Even if I had one we wouldn't be groping on the freaking Hogwarts Express! There are first years wandering these halls!"

I rolled my eyes. "They won't see us."

"How do you know?" She snarled back.

I smirked. "It's called a door."

"It's called a window." She retorted, glaring at Scorpios.

I growled. "They're short."

"They can jump." She replied with a sneer.

"Get out." I told her and she growled loudly.

"Gladly." She said before storming from the compartment.

I sighed, looking at Scorpios. "Pardon my sister." I said with a small frown.

He just laughed. "That was actually really hot."

I blushed. "Scorpios!" I hissed, swatting his hand that was inching to my waist again.

"What?" He asked with a laugh. "I'm a guy...cat fights are always hot."

I blushed even more heavily, leaning up to kiss him quickly. "Now she knows where we are. No kissy kissy."

"Aw...but I like kissy kissy." He pouted.

I laughed, cuddling closer to him. "I do too." She answered with a smile. "When we come back." She promised, kissing him sweetly again before turning back to the beautiful scene outside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola. Here's chapter ...5? Yeah, I think thats right:D**

**This chapter is dedicated to PsychoWitchInTraining who plays Jane on my RP and yeahhh:) She's awesome and alomst always on so she's just plane and simple awesome. Happy Christmas in...June (almost July, right?)**

**Aw... I like this chapter. What's with me and long paragraphs today?:D I will part with a line from Shakespeare:**

**"Doubt thou the stars are fire. Doubt the sun doth move. Doubt truth to be a liar. But never doubt my love." -Hamlet!:D**

**That man was brilliant! Why's he have to be dead? I'd love to speak with him. Yepppp! Alright, I'm done. Read. Review. Yay!**

"Oh, Scarlet!" My mom called, seeing me as I hopped off the Hogwarts express and onto the crowded platform with Scorpios. She hurried toward me and Scorpios spotted his mom, kissing my cheek and whispering a promise to right in my ear before slipping away. "Scarlet!" Mom said when she reached me, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck. "How's everything? Where's Jane and Justin? Your father?"

Yes, that's Hannah. Slightly eratic and scattered brained, that Hannah Longbottom. So, my mom was kinda...crazy. She lived above the Leaky Caldron alone for nine months of the year how could she not be a little...spaztic. Though she was a good mom. She'd always been a good mom.

So I nodded. "Um...everything's fine.. and I'm sure Jane, Justin and dad are coming. Might've gotten lost in the fog." I told her and she nodded, looking over my shoulder.

"Scarlet, who was that boy you were with?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me. "He had the strangest resemblance to Draco Malfoy.." She added, looking me over sceptically.

I shrugged. "That's my boyfriend." I answered, obviously not wanting to expand the explaination. Neville would do that later anyway. I was honestly surprised that he hadn't already spoken to her about this or at least written. Mom and dad send more letters to each other than to their own kids, well, at least me. Though in truth I never really respond much to mom's ten page narrative on life at the pub. My responses are kind of like this, "_Oh, really, mom? Glad pumkin juice is still selling well! I'd rather have butterbeer though._" I guess responses like that kind of disturbed my mom to the point of not wanting to write much. I still get a letter every few months though, dispite my unintereted responses. She'd ask about my life and I'd be as brief as possible. Like I said, Neville would fill her in on everything important.

"It's Scorpios Malfoy." Jane said, stepping up to them with an iritated smirk as she levitated her trunk behind her. "I caught her snogging with him on the train." She added with a sneer, making it obvous to our mother that she did not approve of the realationship.

Mom just laughed. "Oh, really?" She asked, hugging Jane's neck. "Have you seen Justin or your father?" She asked just as Neville and Justin walked up.

"We're here!" Neville said, holding up his hands with a grin towards his wife. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before glancing around. "Lets get out of here." He told her with a little smile, taking her hand and threading his fingers through hers. Mom blushed, taking Justin's hand quickly and kissing his head.

"How's school?" She asked him and he just smiled childishly up at her. She laughed, patting his hair. "Alright, lets go." She said, holding his hand and pulling them out of the platform before crossing King's Cross through tons of confused muggles. She led us out into the lovely London night where the air was crisp and the moon was full. She and Neville quickly took our hands and seconds later we were in the middle of Diagonaly right in front of the Leaky Caldron.

Neville smiled. "Home sweet home." He said, leading us inside. We passed through the bar and quickly headed upstairs to the little apartment where we lived during the non-Hogwarts months. It was simple 3 bedrooms, 1 bathroom and a kitchen. Jane and I shared a room of cores and Justin slept in the room across from us. Then mom and dad were down the hall by the bathroom and kitchen, though most of the time we just eat at the pub as dad works there with mom during the summer and Christmas. Hannah had already set the Christmas tree up in the little white kitchen and it loomed over the table, taking up most of the space. Justin smiled up at the tree happily, grinning from ear to ear. Lets face it, Justin's thirteen but he's still deeply in love with Christmas. Jane hates Christmas with a passion because thats just two weeks she could've been learning more charms or potions-although most likely both. Unlike my siblings, I have a more platonic realationship with Christmas. For me it's a time to be out of class. Though this Christmas I'd love to be in class. I wouldn't mind the class because I'd be able to see Scorpios. "I've missed this place." Dad told mom, wrapping his arms around her waist.

I turned away with a smirk, dranging my trunk to Jane and I's room down the hall from the kitchen. I smiled at the familiarness of the room and set my trunk down at the foot of my bed. Mom and dad painted our room pink when we were babies and by now the baby pink has faded into a muted, grey pink color that strangely fits Jane and I's realationship. It's hot and cold with us. One moment we're at each other's throats and the next we're best friends. It's uncanny really. So I slipped down onto my bed with it's white blanket and hugged my pink slip covered pillow. It smelled like home.

"Hm..." Jane mumbled, watching me with distaste. "What are you doing?" She asked, dropping her trunk at the foot of her bed as I had. She flopped down on her bed, looking over at me.

I shrugged, rolling off of my bed to scramble into the kitchen. "Mom, where's Mittens?" I asked, refering to my white cat which I've had since I was nine years old when mom found her wandering the streets and I begged to keep her.

Mom looked up from where she was standing in the kitchen, looking for something to make for dinner and smiled. "She's roaming around here somewhere. You could try Justin's room. She's taken to sleeping in there."

I nodded, grinning at her before slipping from the room and walking down the hall to where Justin was sitting on the edge of his bed, holding Mittens in his lap. "Oh, look. You found her." I said, playfully smiling over at him.

"Yeah. She was on my bed dead asleep when I came in here." He told me as I walked over to plop on the end of his bed beside him. I reached out and petted her head and he grinned. "I love this cat."

I laughed. "Yeah, me too." I told him, picking her up and cradling her in my arms. I kissed my brother's head before walking back to my room where Jane was lying back on her bed, reading her charms book. "Jane. No offense, but get a life."

Jane let out a little cackle. "No offense, Scarlet, but your chuddling a cat." She retorted with a little smirk.

"Touché." I replied with a grin toward my twin. She resumed her book then and I set my cat down on my huge cat in the middle of my bed before walking down the hallway to look in the kitchen where our parents were sitting together, smiling and laughing happily as they talked and kissed. Half of me wanted to vomit but the other half understood it. They were in love. She was beginning to understand that feeling now.

* * *

><p><em>My Dear Scarlet, <em>

_Happy Christmas, Scarlet. I promised you I'd write, didn't I? Well, I wanted to wait until I got your Christmas present to write to you and I couldn't find anything perfect enough. So, I settled for this and I hope you like it. I hope you're having a good time with your family. I'll tell you now that mine's alright. Daddy Draco's being the king of the castle and mommy Maria's just glad not to be at work. It's quiet around here which makes me think of you. I know how much you like the quiet. Again, Happy Christmas, and I'll see you soon._

_Love,_

_Scorpios_

_PS: Even when we're apart, they're together...how's that fair? That's a lucky boy._

I frowned down at the letter Luna, the family spotted owl, had dropped on my pillow while I was in the shower that morning. Although the last line confused me I looked over the little owl quickly. There was a little wrapped package tied to her foot and I reached down to gently slip it off. She rubbed her head against my arm in appreciation and I smiled at her, pulling the red wrapping paper off of the little brown box before slipping the lid off. Inside was a little heart shaped locket and a note reading "open it." With a little smile I pinched the locket open and looked at the little picture inside. It was a picture of Scorpios and I, laughing, hugging and finally kissing. It was one, sweet kiss. It was perfect. That was romantic. That explains the last line. The little Scorpios in the picture got to hold the little me in there all the time. That wasn't fair but it was romantic.

"What is it?" Jane asked, frowning over at me from her bed where she was reading her new book on herbology. Like both mom and dad, Jane loved herbology. Yet another reason explaining why they liked her more.

I looked up with a little sneer. "Like you care." I answered, folding the letter and taking the locket in my hands gently. It was pretty. It'd go perfectly with the new blue dress mom got me for Christmas.. yeah, dad didn't like that dress. Apparently it's too short. Oh, well. I'm wearing it anyway.

"I'm honestly curious as to what Malfoy came up with as a Christmas present." Jane retorted, snapping the book closed and hopping over to Scarlet's bed. She flopped down beside her, taking the locket in her hands. "Hm." She mumbled, flipping it over. Even Jane couldn't think of anything cynical to say about this one. "It's pretty." She commented before opening it. She scowled. "Cores there'd be a kiss."

I rolled my eyes. "You've gotta admit. It's pretty romantic." I told her, unfolding the letter and letting her glance over it.

"Mhm. Really romantic." She said with a smirk, handing the paper back to me.

I smirked back, putting the locket on with a little smile. "I will say this again. You _really _need a boyfriend."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey..chapter 6.. yeahh.**

The morning we went back to Hogwarts mom was hysterical. Like I told you before, she misses us while we're gone. So when I appeared at the foot of the stairs in the Leaky Caldron wearing my new blue, ruffly dress and Scor's locket dangling from my neck with my trunk behind me she started sobbing. Then I went to awkwardly hug her and dad came out, wrapped his arms around both of us and I was squshed into a mommy and daddy hug. I wanted to run away but what could I do? I was trapped. Then Justin came bombing down the stairs, closely followed by Jane whose expression was one of muted excitement. She was too excited to be going back to school. She stood, leaning against the bar while mom got herself together, kissed each one of us on our hair and we filed out of the room, leaving mom and dad to...it.

While we waited for dad to avaporate us to King's Cross Justin ate a chocolete frog and Jane read her charms book. _My family_. I thought, shaking my head as I leaned up against the wall. Soon enough dad came and took our hands and then we were standing in front of King's Cross where we all hurried to platform 9 3/4. Dad waved at us and told us he'd see us in class before we all wandered off into the misty morning and the crowds of people.

I made my way onto the train and to an empty compartment where I sat with my legs crossed, reading a magazine quietly while twirling my curly hair around my pointer finger. "Aw, there's my pretty girl." Scorpios called, stunning me out of my position and I quickly jumped up to wrap my arms around his neck. He chuckled darkly, running his fingers through my hair. "Looks like you missed me." He commented and I nodded.

"Mhm." I answered, pulling his face down to my level so I could plant a gentle kiss on his lips. "I did." I whispered against his lips with a smile.

He grinned at me before reaching down to gently touch the locket. "You like it?" He asked with a sweet but smug smile lingering on his lips.

I nodded. "Yes." I told him before giving him another kiss. "It was a very romantic gift." I commented, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I don't wanna lie." He said with a little laugh. "My mom helped me pick it out."

I laughed. "Ah, well. I still like it." I told him, gently tugging his arm so he could sit beside me on the bench.

He smiled, leaning his head against her side. "Good. I'm glad you like it." He said with a smile, kissing my forehead. I grinned up at him, playing with his fingers as the train lurched forward. "Looks like we're on our way."

I nodded. "I suppose so." I answered, humming quietly to herself and he played with my hair. "You like my hair, don't you?"

He shrugged. "I suppose." He said with a little, adorable smirk.

I laughed, pulling his face down to mine. "I missed you." I admitted, hugging him closer to my side.

"I missed you too." He whispered, kissing my forehead.

* * *

><p>Later that day they arrived at Hogwarts and soon enough we had to part. I leaned up and kissed him quickly as we stood, huddled together in the back of the Great Hall. "I'll see you later, okay?" I asked, leaning my forehead against his. He nodded, kissing my hand before turning to jog over to the Slytherin table. I nodded to myself before walking over to the Hufflepuff table where I plopped down across from my friend, Jenna who was sitting in her seat, staring off at the Ravenclaw table at Lysander Scamander who she has been crushing on for two years now. Her long, red hair was wet from the drizzling rain they'd had to trample through to get into the castel and her eyes were bright with excitement as she watched him. Lysander's short, chopped blond hair was facing away from them and she was seemingly staring at the back of his head. "Um, Jen?" I asked, biting my lip as I looked over at her.<p>

Her head snapped up and she blushed, letting her hair fall into her eyes in attempt to hide it. "Hey, Scar!" She said, grinning as she stood up to hug her over the table. "How was your Christmas? Oh, I love the locket!" She exclaimed, grinning as she looked at the locket. I laughed. I'd written to Jenna over Christmas to tell her about the locket and the letter. She'd swooned.

"My Christmas was fine." I told her with a little smile, running my fingers through my hair before pulling the locket out to show her the picture. "Isn't that cute?" I asked her with a little grin.

She smiled. "It's adorable." She asnwered happily.

"Thanks, now, how was your Christmas?" I asked, sitting down on the bench and snapping the locket closed.

She shrugged. "It was mild. Pretty boring really."

"Okay...so why were you staring at the back of Lysander Scamander's head?" I asked with a little chuckle.

She bit her lip. "Oh? You saw that?" She asked before shrugging. "I can't see his face...his hair's pretty cute too."

I laughed. "You're so cute." I told her with a laugh. "Why don't you talk to him? He's about to leave Hogwarts forever and you won't have even tried!"

"I'm not sure..." She said with a frown, biting her lip. "I don't think I'm his type."

I rolled my eyes. "Jenna bear, you don't give yourself enough credit. I know on good authority that he's single. Just talk to him." I said with a little smile. She bit her lip so I groaned, standing up to walk around the table and physically push her toward the Ravenclaw table where he was sitting a few feet down from Jane. While she talked to her love, I plopped down in the empty bench beside Jane. "Hey, twin." I said, waving at her.

She smirked. "Hi." She answered curtly and I laughed.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" I asked with a little smirk.

She stuck her tounge out. "You're dating a git." She answered, taking a bitter bite out of her chicken.

"I repeat for the thousandth time." I began with a smirk. "You really need a boyfriend."

"Scarlet!" Jenna squeeled, running up and tugging at my hair.

I giggled, winking at my sister. "Gotta go, twiny." I said before standing up with a little laugh and following as Jenna skipped happily back to her seat at the Hufflepuff table. "What happened?" I asked with a grin.

"He asked me to the ball!" She told me, grinning widely at me. I laughed. The now annual ball is always a favorite date night. It happens every Valentine's day and brings couples together for dancing, food and fun. Ha, cut that last one out.

I smiled. "That's fantastic!" I said, hugging her. "I'm so proud of you!"

**Hm. End of Chapter. I'm going to time skip to Valentine's day now!:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Spanish class!:D (okay. that was random...) here we go, loves. **

A few months later, I was standing in front of my mirror in Hufflepuff basement, grinning at my reflection. I was looking amazing in a purple dress with a tight, violet waist with a pretty lavander flower on the side. I spun around, letting the satin sway around my legs then I giggled, kicking my leg up to see my cute little purple heels. The dress came down to my knees and made my legs look amazing. My hair was pulled back into a bun but I'd pulled a few adorable tendrals from the bun to let them fall into perfect ringlets around my face. They bounced and danced whenever I turned my head and made me laugh.

I turned from the mirror then and walked to the door with an excited but nervous smile. Despite my confident outlook on everything I'm not that confident. I've got some serious self esteem issues. You probably don't believe it though, so I'm going to just get to the ball so my prince charming can tell me how beautiful I look and make me feel amazing.

I nodded to my reflection in the mirror one last time before turning on my heel to step out into the Hufflepuff common room where I was greeted by my fellow Hufflepuffs and Jenna bounced over to my side, looking amazing. She was wearing a cute, strappless pink dress that flared out mid thigh with a tight waist band with a bow front and center. Her red tresses flowed gently down her back as she danced on her tip toes in her pink ballet flats. "Hello, beautiful!" I said, patting her on the back. "You look amazing."

She giggled, grabbing my arm. "You look great too, Scar." She said, beaming. "Lets go impress our boys!" She told her with a little beam.

I smiled at her and soon enough we were walking up to the Great Hall where they found Scorpios and Lysander leaning against the wall with huge grins on their faces. Scorpios was wearing black slacks , a white button down shirt and purple tie. Lysander was wearing the same exept he was wearing a pink tie. They didn't see us at first as we approched but Lysander was the first to see us and he promptly hit Scorpios's shoulder jarring him from where he'd been staring off in the opposite direction, looking for them coming from the other way.

Scorpios beamed over at me, walking the rest of the way to meet me. "Hello my dear." He whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me to pull me into his arms. "You look perfect." He told me, beaming.

"Thanks. You look great too." I told him, hugging him back. He wrapped an arm around my waist, turning to steer me into the Great Hall. The Great Hall was draped in pink and red which is in fact a very scary sight. The long, house tables had been removed for maybe 25 small four person tables that were set to one side of the hall. Each was covered with a pink tablecloth with a vase containing one single red rose. The dance floor was scattered with rose petals and rose petals were literally falling from the sky. _What an enchantment. _I thought, glancing over to see Scorpios's expression. He looked somewhere between horified and amused, something that I'm sure reflected my own expression.

"What have they done?" He mumbled, smirking slightly as he pulled her to one of the little tables and looked around with a strange expression that made her laugh. "Stay safe. I'm going to go get some food." He kissed her forehead before darting off to the long food table up front where he was intersepted by none only but Maria Malfoy. I laughed as Jenna sat down beside me, grinning from ear to ear.

"Doesn't it look simply amazing in here?" She asked with a happy smile.

I looked at her with a little smirk. "Mhm, not really." I shrugged, looking around with discust. "It's so...pink 'n red." I commented, glaring around at the atmosphere as Scorpios walked back over to us with two plates of food balanced on top of two cups.

"Oh, but isn't it rather...pretty?" She asked with a little frown as she looked around.

Scorpios shook his head. "Sorry, but this is kinda lame." He said as he sat down beside me.

She rolled her eyes. "Alright... I'm going to go find Lysander." She said before smirking and walking off in the other direction.

I looked at Scorpios and started eating with a little smile. "This is completely boring." I commented and watched him smile.

"Come on." Scorpios said, standing up to hold his hands out to me. "We're gonna dance." He annonced when I looked confused. I laughed, giving him my hand. He grinned and spun me around before pulling me to the dance floor where he wrapped his arms around my waist to slow dance despite the fact that a fast techno song was playing. I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck and smiling up at him with a happy smile.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Neville yelled from behind them, pulling them apart. "Please refrane from doing that."

I rolled eyes at my dad. "We were just dancing dad." I said, wrapping my arms around my chest.

"It's not a slow song." Neville countered, glaring at Scorpios. "I'm watching you." He said before turning to walk away.

Once he was out of earshot, I laughed out loud. "I am so sorry about that." I said, leaning my head against his shoulder.

Scorpios laughed, wrapping his arms around her again. "Don't be." He said with a little smile. "He just loves you."

I nodded. "I suppose." I said with a little laugh before standing up on my tip toes to give him a little kiss.

He grinned, cupping my face with his strong hands and kissing me again. "Hey...wanna get out of here?" He asked with a small smile perched on his lips.

"So much." I answered, melting into his arms.

"Lets go." He whispered, taking my hand before pulling me from the Great Hall and past the entrance hall where he headed up the stairs.

I frowned, biting my lip. "Scorpios, where are we going?" She asked quietly and he laughed.

"You'll see." He answered and soon enough we were standing in the middle of the Room of Requirment where he sat me down on the couch in front of a cozy fire. I smiled at him, wrapping my arms around his neck with a little grin as I pressed my lips against his lovingly. He chuckled against my eager lips. "I thought this place might come in handy." He said with a little smile.

I giggled, grinning down at him in the dimly lit room. "Did you now?" I asked, curiously. My head was fuzzy but myemotions were acutely sharp. I leaned down to give him a heated kiss as he nodded his head, wrapping his arms around my waist as I pulled my legs around his waist. "Scorpios." I mumbled, touching his face as he pulled away just enough to look into my eyes. "Make love to me." I mumbled quietly before kissing him lovingly.

He pulled away and looked at me, completely surprised. "You sure?" He asked quietly, looking deep into my eyes as I quickly nodded, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his silky white skin.

"Please." I muttered into his lips and he pulled me into his arms, kissing me deeply. My mind was only half working. All I knew in this moment was the fact that I loved him. I'd been dating him almost six months and I love him. It might seem wrong, but it's true. I wasn't thinking about anything except for that. My love for him. It was amazingly strong as his body curved into mine and he pushed me down onto the couch and all thoughts phased out of focus.

**Hehe.. I am nuts. Here we go. Almost caught up to the RP now:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hehe... haa:D**

I woke up the next morning in a tangle of arms and legs, completely confused and disoriented by the appearance of the room. It wasn't her four poster back in Hufflepuff Basement. Were was I? I looked around and my eyes went wide. I was tucked tightly into the covers and a few feet away a bare, pale back was sticking out of the covers beside me. I lay motionless beside him and let out a shakey breath. I felt a chill run up my spine and pulled the blanket over my shoulders. "Scorpios..." I mumbled quietly, reaching out to gently touch his back.

Scorpios shifted on the couch, rolling over and opening his eyes slowly. "Scarlet?"He asked, reaching over to touch my face sweetly. "Morning." He whispered, leaning forward to kiss me. I kissed him for a moment then frowned.

"I should probably...get back to Hufflepuff Basement." I told him quietly, biting my lip.

He nodded, kissing my forehead. "Yeah, I better get down there too." He mumbled before quickly conjured up some other clothes for us. "Here." He said, kissing my forehead.

I quickly put on the little white sundress he'd handed me before looking at him as he pulled his jeans on. He was gorgeous. Everything about him was truely amazing. I watched him for a long moment before he noticed me and walked over to wrap his arms around my waist. "You're beautiful." I told him and he smirked slightly.

"You're beautiful." He countered, reaching over to grab his shirt and pull it over his head. "Lets go." He said, taking my hand and pulling me from the room. "Lets just head to breakfast... we could've met up downstairs." He suggested.

I nodded, turning in his arms to give him a quick kiss. "Lets go." I said before turning to head out the door but he spun me around, giving me one long, loving kiss.

"By the way, Longbottom." He whispered in my ear as he pinned me against the back wall of the room with a grin. "I love you."

* * *

><p>I walked to the Hufflepuff table with a ever to happy look on my face before sitting down beside Jenna who raised an eyebrow at me. "Where were you last night?" She asked, looking weary as she waited for a response.<p>

I shrugged my shoulders before grabbing some toast off the big plate in the middle of the table. "I got lost in the castle and crashed in the Room of Requirement." I lied, biting my toast with a small laugh.

Jenna bit her lip, watching me closely but my expression gave nothing away. She laughed quietly. "How'd you get lost in the castle?" She asked, pouring herself a cup of pumkin juice before taking a long swig of it, looking at me with a little smirk.

I laughed. "Staircases that move are confusing to me." I answered, looking across the room at Scorpios who'd joined his fellow Slytherins and had quickly joined in on the conversation. He caught my eye and winked at her with a tilt of his head as he sipped his pumpkin juice. I turned back to Jenna. "Anyway, how'd the date go?"

Jenna's face lit up. "Oh, the date was amazing." She said with a grin and I could see that she was about to spin the whole long tale. "He was such a gentleman and _such_ a good dancer. He spun me around and we danced forever! Then there was this slow dance where the lights went down really low and the music became sloww..then he was singing in my ear and then I turned to look at him and he leaned in and..."

I wasn't listening anymore. I was watching Scorpios with a dreamy expression. I watched as he drank his pumpkin juice and laughed with his budies. His expression was adorable as he did everything nad I felt completely enchanted by him. He was truly amazing in every way.

"Scarlet, earth to Scarlet!" Jenna said, waving her hand in front of my face. "What're you thinking about?" She asked with a small laugh when my eyes focused on her again.

My eyes flashed to Scor buut I planned to lie. "Nothing, I just zoned out." I lied, looking at her with a smile. "Continue your story."

Jenna grinned. "Okay!"


End file.
